TU FORMA DE SER
by Kristhen Love
Summary: Lo conocí gracias a su hermano menor Inuyasha, al final el se quedó con Kikyo, muchos creen que anda con ella porque se obsesionó conmigo, ya que ella tiene un parecido conmigo, pero a mi no me importa. Él salió con un par de chicas hasta que llegué yo a su vida, no parece demostrar afecto, no es muy cariñoso en apariencia, pero cuando estamos solos es realmente apasionado.
1. Estudiante de administración

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Esta historia es de mi autoría, las ideas que aquí se encuentran son exclusivamente mías, sin embargo los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, la creadora de estos personajes es la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. _

_**Nota:**__ cursiva POV Kagome_

normal POV Autora

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. Estudiante de administración.<strong>

_Sango y yo además de ir juntas al mismo instituto vivíamos en el mismo departamento, Tokio es una ciudad muy linda pero el ritmo de vi__d__a puede ser muy agitado, entre a la carrera de administración en cuanto me grad__úe __planeo tener mí propio corporativo, no sé si tengo muy altas expectativas pero es lo que más deseo. Mi amiga __S__ango está estudiando finanzas, es un año mayor que yo, su novio está en la misma carrera, al parecer planean comprometerse pront__o.__Y__o estoy disfrutando mucho de mi soltería, salgo eventualmente con algún amigo, pero nada serio, aun me reservo para el amor verdadero, además estoy enfocada en mi carrera._

- Kagome, vamos se nos hará tarde.

- Si Sango, ya estoy lista.

En una linda mansión al norte de la ciudad de Tokio dos jóvenes apuestos se preparan para irse al instituto ambos estudiaban la carrera de administración pero uno de ellos estaba un año adelante, ya que era mayor.

- Inuyasha, apúrate sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde.

- Ya voy.

- Jaken enciende el auto.

- Como usted ordene Joven Sesshomaru.

Jaken era empleado de los Taisho, desde que ellos eran recién nacidos y aunque Sesshomaru parecía tener un carácter muy duro, Jaken le tenía mucho aprecio y Sesshomaru igual aunque no lo demostrase.

- Inuyasha, te espero en el auto no demores o tendrás que irte caminando.

- Como molestas Sesshomaru, ya estoy listo es mi primer año y quiero lucir bien probablemente encuentre alguna chica.

- ¡BAKA! ¿Vas a estudiar o a buscar chicas?

- Se pueden hacer las dos cosas que no.

- Simplemente Inmaduro.

Después de decir esto Sesshomaru le dio la espalda a su hermano menor y se dirigió hacia la entrada principal, Jaken ya los esperaba en el automóvil para llevarlos al instituto.

Sango y Kagome caminaban al instituto ya que vivían a unas pocas cuadras del plantel, ambas mujeres iban muy felices, Kagome además de feliz, muy nerviosa ya que era su primer año, apenas conocería amigos y tenía algo de pánico.

RING...RING! - Móvil de Kagome sonando

- Bueno, habla Higurashi.

_**- Hola hermosa ¿cómo estás? hablaba para desearte mucha suerte en tu primer día**__**.**_

- aaaah etto!, Ari...arigato! Ban...kotsu.

_**- Quería escuchar tu voz hermosa, cuando volveremos a salir**__**.**_

- Mmh, bueno yo... Bankotsu no lo tomes a mal pero, es mi primera semana en el instituto y no creo poder salir, Gommenasai!

_**- Mmh... ok hermosa lo entiendo, tiene semanas que no has querido verme nena no te entiendo**__**.**_

- No es eso Bankotsu, es solo que...

_**- ¿Qu**__**é**__**? **_

- Entiéndeme, te dije que por ahora no quiero ninguna relación formal, solo quiero completar el instituto.

_**- Kagome, pero sabes que yo... **_

- No Bankotsu, no lo digas ¡BASTA! Si continúas con eso será mejor que no me llames nuevamente.

_**- Pero Kag... **_

La llamada fue cortada por Kagome, Bankotsu era el chico con el que Kagome salía, se divertían mucho, él era atento y caballeroso con ella; pero Kagome no iba en serio, le encantaba el trato que él le daba pero para ella eso no parecía suficiente algo le faltaba y no sabía que...

- Kagome-chan ¿Estás bien?

- Mmh… ah si Sango, era Bankotsu nuevamente.

- Si pude darme cuenta y ¿qué sucedió?

- Nuevamente planeaba decirme esas dos palabras que no quiero escuchar.

- ¿Kagome no crees que estás exagerando?

- Claro que no Sango, cuando le dije que nos conoceríamos, le dejé claro que no seriamos novios y que él no podría decirme esas dos palabras, quiero enfocarme en la carrera además... para ser honesta Sango debo decir que lo quiero como un amigo; pero nada más.

- Entiendo, pues si es así amiga sabes que estoy contigo, es mejor que seas honesta, para que no te lastimen y no lastimes a nadie.

- Gracias Sango, por eso eres mi hermanita mayor consentida.

- ^_^ y tu mi hermanita menor consentida.

Después de esa plática Kagome apagó su móvil y aceleraron su paso, Kagome no quería llegar tarde el primer día y sango quería llegar pronto a ver a Miroku, durante las vacaciones no pudieron verse porque los padres de él se lo llevaron a un viaje, así que ella estaba ansiosa.

- ¡Jaken! mantente al tanto de tu móvil, te llamaré para que pases por nosotros.

- Claro que si amo Sesshomaru, les recuerdo que el día de mañana sus padres vuelven de su viaje de negocios.

- Está bien Jaken.

Inuyasha iba en silencio enviando mensajes desde el móvil, no tenía muy buena relación con su hermano mayor y prefería estar enamorando chicas por el móvil, además estaba ansioso por llegar, sabía que él era atractivo además de que su hermano Sesshomaru era muy codiciado por varias señoritas y sabía que eso le daba puntos a él, ya que las chicas sabrían que él y el atractivo chico de Segundo Año de Administración eran hermanos.

Después de caminar mucho más rápido, Kagome y Sango se encontraban paradas frente al instituto Shikon No Tama en el rostro de Kagome de dibujaba emoción pero a la vez muchos nervios.

- Sanguito mi hermosa extrañaba ese cuerpo.

Una voz masculina tras las dos chicas las sobresalto un poco aunque ambas sabían quien se dirigía a Sango con tal peculiaridad

- ¡Miroku! Mi amor, no podías decirme algo más dulce y menos pervertido ¬¬ .

- Mi hermosa sabes que no puedo evitar admirar tu hermosa figura, desearía que ya estemos casados para poder disfrutarte completita - decía Miroku mientras la sujetaba con lujuria por la cintura.

- Miroku O/O por favor, Kagome-chan esta aquí, no digas esas cosas.

- Hola pequeña Kagome, estrenándote como chica de instituto, mucha suerte en tu primer día, vamos a ver las listas para checar en que grupo y aula nos toca esta vez.

Los tres jóvenes entraron al plantel, mientras un lujoso auto llegaba a la entrada principal, dos apuestos jóvenes peli-plateados bajaron del auto, uno caminaba con un porte muy alto, mirando siempre sobre sus hombros, parecía no inmutarse al ver que varias féminas babeaban al verlo, mientras que el otro joven iba perdido en los mensajes del móvil, de igual manera ya comenzaba a llamar la atención de las chicas de 1er año.

CONTINUARÁ...

BY: Kristhen Love


	2. Encuentro con el pasado

_Nota: cursiva POV Kagome_

normal POV Autora

_"cursiva y comillas pensamiento de un personaje"_

**CAPITULO 2.- ENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

Los tres jóvenes entraron al plantel, mientras un lujoso auto llegaba a la entrada principal del plantel, dos apuestos jóvenes peli-plateados bajaron del auto, uno caminaba con un porte muy alto, mirando siempre sobre sus hombros, parecía no inmutarse al ver que varias féminas babeaban al verlo, mientras que el otro joven iba perdido en los mensajes del móvil, de igual manera ya comenzaba a llamar la atención de las chicas de primer año.

- Date prisa Inuyasha, deja por un momento el móvil, o pretendes que yo busque en que aula quedaste.

- Ya voy Sesshomaru, puedes dejarme en paz.

Mientras tanto Kagome, Sango y Miroku miraban las listas buscando sus respectivos nombres, Kagome estaba nerviosa checando las listas de los de primer año, cuando por fin encontró su nombre en una de las listas.

- Chicos estoy en 1C de administración ^_^ .

- Que bien Kagome es uno de los mejores salones, bueno ahí fue donde Miroku y yo iniciamos con la carrera.

- Si exactamente ahí fue donde Sanguito y yo hicimos muchas pero muchas... - Miroku estaba hablando de una forma tan pervertida.

- ¡Miroku! O/O pero que estás diciendo, no hemos hecho nada de eso, no mientas - Sango estaba completamente ruborizada.

- Claro que si hermosa, hemos hecho muchas pero muchas...Tareas - replicó Miroku n_n .

- ¬¬' ¡Eres un BAkA! ^/^ .

Kagome solo los miraba discutir, estaba algo nerviosa y tenía esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago pero eran debido a su inicio como estudiante de instituto.

- Mmh! bueno chicos yo me retiro iré a mi aula, no quiero llegar de último, para que todos se me queden viendo.

- Ok Kagome-chan... buena suerte :) - dijo Sango.

- Mucha suerte pequeña Kagome - replicó Miroku.

- Muchas gracias a ambos y Miroku solo soy un año menor n.n .

- Si eso lo se pequeña Kagome; pero ya me acostumbré a llamarte así.

Ambos rieron mientras Kagome se marchaba rumbo a su destino.

_Nervios que nervios, espero tener pronto amigas, espero que no sea como cuando estuve en el colegio, es estresante tener que estar huyendo de los chicos todo el tiempo, quiero hacer las cosas bien, con Bankotsu hice todo mal y por eso el no acepta que yo no tengo sentimientos de amor por él, ya que siempre lo veré como a un amigo._

Kagome estaba parada frente al aula 1C, así que ya no había marcha atrás lo haría lo más pronto posible para que sus nervios terminaran. Abrió la puerta de su salón y caminó hacia el interior, ya se habían reunido varios estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, entonces las miradas se centraron en ella. Kagome tenía un ligero tono carmesí en las mejillas, ya que varios chicos le chiflaban, ella se apresuró a caminar y se acomodó en una silla que estaba cerca del ventanal, tenía una linda vista, podría distraerse mientras las clases daban inicio.

- ¿A...ome? -

Una voz masculina la llamó y ella no sabía si voltear, quien en ese salón podría saber su nombre, poco a poco fue levantando la mirada, hasta que sus ojos color chocolate se encontraron con unos hermosos ojos color azul intenso.

- ¿Ko...Koga? ¿Eres tú? - cuestionó Kagome incrédula.

- Si Aome soy yo Koga... ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? aunque sigues igual de hermosa.

- Gracias Koga n/n...Tú siempre tan lindo, desde que te cambiaste de colegio no sabía nada de ti, creo que eso fue mi culpa u/u .

- No digas eso Aome.

- Es la verdad Koga, desde que te marchaste del colegio no deje de culparme, pero éramos unos niños y no creí que fueras a tomar tan enserio nuestra relación; pero mejor olvidemos ese tema, dime que has hecho ¿Tienes novia? o ¿Ya estás casado?

- Jajaja, haciéndome reír como siempre, no Aome no me he casado aun, pero si tengo novia, ella está en este mismo instituto está iniciando la carrera de Finanzas.

- Woow en serio, igual que Sango, solo que ella lleva un año de ventaja.

- Te refieres a Sango, esa Sango la novia del pervertido.

- Jajaja, igual me haces reír Koga, si esa Sango, aun anda con Miroku de hecho están por comprometerse.

- Vaya no me lo esperaba de alguien tan Don juan n/nU .

- y ¿Cómo se llama tu novia Koga?

- Se llama Ayame, es una chica dulce, aunque para ser honesto, cuando comencé mi relación con ella, fue porque me recordó mucho a ti, su forma de ser era similar.

- u/u Koga, en serio lo siento, sabes que no fue mi intención lastimarte, pero simplemente éramos unos niños y siempre me decías que nos casaríamos, entre en pánico... sentía que la boda seria en unos días.

- Si tienes razón y te entiendo, yo solía ser muy persistente con lo de casarnos y no te reprocho nada, aprendí a querer a Ayame además de que estuvo conmigo en los momentos difíciles; pero dime tú ¿Tienes novio?

- No Koga, realmente creo que soy una mala persona.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¡Eso no es verdad!

- Verás hace unos meses conocí a un chico llamado Bankotsu, comenzamos a salir como amigos, le dejé en claro que no tendría nada formal, le prohibí que utilizara esas cinco letras que forman esas dos palabras... por su bien y por el mío; pero hace unas dos semanas el insiste en usarlas, quería que saliéramos pero yo no puedo...

- ¿No puedes? o ¿No quieres?

- No lo sé Koga, quisiera terminar mi carrera, estar al frente de una empresa, no lo sé, me aterra pensar en que una relación pudiera interrumpir mis planes.

- Cuando verdaderamente te enamores, nada de eso te importará, te estas negando a amar, pero cuando menos te lo esperes estará frente a ti.

_"Puede estar frente a ella o a sus espaldas"_ era el pensamiento de un ojiambar.

Kagome estaba tan nerviosa que no se había fijado de la persona que se había sentado tras ella, y la plática que tenía con Koga estaba tan interesante, tenían tres años sin verse, desde que Kagome le dijo a Koga que si lo quería pero únicamente como amigo. El decidió poner tierra de por medio, así que se cambió de colegio, era difícil ver a la niña que le rompió el corazón.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Inuyasha El Galan

**Capítulo 3. InuYasha el galán.**

_-"Puede estar frente a ella o a sus espaldas _- era el pensamiento de un ojiambar - _es una linda chica, pero no se ha topado con alguien que realmente la valore y la haga sentir especial, siento que me quedaré con ella"._

El ojiámbar estaba atento a la conversación de la peliazabache, le había llamado la atención su forma de ser y quería probar suerte conquistándola. Mientras en el aula 2A de Administración un chico estúpidamente sensual ~ (*q*) ~, se encontraba con una chica de hermosa piel blanca y ojos color carmesí.

- Hola amor, ya extrañaba ver esos hermosos ojos color ámbar - decía la mujer mientras se le colgaba por el cuello al hermoso chico de mirada fría.

- Kagura ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta este tipo de escenitas.

- Pero ¿por qué amor?, si somos novios, además te extrañaba.

- Apenas nos vimos la semana pasada o ¿ya lo olvidaste?

- Eso no importa te extrañaba, ven aquí.

Ella lo sujetó del cuello y lo llevó hasta sus labios dándole un efusivo beso, él más que estar contento se disgustó por la acción ya que le parecía infantil, las compañeras de clase veían la escena unas sufrían, otras envidiaban a Kagura y unas simplemente se emocionaban viendo a la pareja besarse.

- Kagura ya basta - dijo Sesshomaru en un susurro.

- ¡Basta! ¿Por qué? Solo quiero demostrarte que te amo, ¿tan malo es eso?

- No juegues conmigo Kagura, sé que lo haces más para demostrarles a las demás que tú eres quien está conmigo, te gusta ser el centro de atención y disfrutas ver que te envidian.

- ¡Pues sí! no tengo por qué negarlo, me gusta que esas tontas se den cuenta que tú eres mío, además no sé porque te portas así, si fuiste tú el que me invito a salir y fuiste tú quien me pidió que fuera tu novia.

- Eso ya lo sé Kagura y todo era diferente, pero creo que si las cosas siguen así lo mejor será...

- No Sesshomaru, no te atrevas - interrumpió Kagura.

- Hablaremos de esto después, a mí no me gusta dar espectáculos.

Luego de eso el ambarino se situó en su lugar, en ese momento ella tenía ganas de hacerle una escena al ambarino; pero no se atrevió, sabía que eso podría ser el final de su relación con él y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo y ser la burla de su grupo.

Las clases ya habían dado inicio en el aula 1C los jóvenes estaban presentándose en clases con su tutor, cuando llegó el turno de presentarse a Kagome los chicos fijaron su mirada atenta en ella haciendo que un tono carmesí invadiera su rostro.

- Soy Higurashi Kagome, tengo 17 años y espero que podamos llevarnos bien -n/n .

Los compañeros de Kagome armaron un alboroto, gritando que todos deseaban ser sus amigos, provocando que ella se sonrojara aún más, el turno de la persona que se encontraba a espaldas de Kagome llegó y su presentación dejó babeando a las chicas.

- Hola Buenos días mi nombre es Taisho Inuyasha tengo 17 años y espero tener amigos y AMIGAS.

El chico ambarino había puesto énfasis en esa última palabra (AMIGAS), las chicas del salón estaban que se derretían, a punto de sufrir colapsos o derrames nasales, Kagome se dio la vuelta ligeramente para ver quién era el chico pues no le había puesto mucha atención al principio.

Al voltear sus ojos color chocolate fueron hipnotizados por unos hermosos ojos color ámbar que la miraban de la misma forma hipnotizante, permanecieron así por algunos segundos las chicas miraban con odio a Kagome y los chicos miraban con recelo a Inuyasha.

- Hola Kagome - Dijo el ojiámbar.

- n/n Hoo...hola Inu...yasha - respondió Kagome nerviosa.

- Es un gusto conocerte bonita - decía Inuyasha.

Estiró su mano como para saludarla y ella accedió entregándole su mano, pero Inuyasha en lugar de estrecharla la tomo suavemente y la dirigió hasta sus labios, le dió un suave beso en la muñeca, Kagome sentía que la cara le ardía demasiado, sus compañeras estaban emocionadas y sus compañeros a punto de tirarse sobre Inuyasha.

- Jóvenes que les sucede, están en un salón de clases, dejen sus juegos para más tarde.

La maestra llamó la atención de todos, Kagome le dio la espalda a Inuyasha, estaba sorprendida por la caballerosidad de Inuyasha pero igual por su atractivo visual, su cabello extrañamente plateado, recogido en una coleta alta, y esos ojos color ámbar tan hipnotizantes.

_I__nuyasha es guapísimo, es un caballero ¿cómo no me había fijado que él estaba atrás de mi? u/u ¡BAkA! tal vez porque le estabas dando la espalda..._

_Pero en que estoy pensando por Kami acabo de decirle a Koga que no quiero una relación con nadie porque quiero concentrarme en el estudio y se aparece este frente a mí y me comporto de lo peor. Tengo que concentrarme pensar en mi carrera solo eso, MI CARRERA (^_^)7 ._

-_ "No será tan difícil conquistar a esa chica, parecerme a mi padre me ayuda mucho, es muy linda cuando se sonroja, la invitaré a estudiar conmigo si está interesada en su carrera, no me dirá que no. Seré un buen estudiante, además algún día Sesshomaru y yo estaremos frente al negocio familiar" _- pensaba Inuyasha, mientras planeaba su siguiente paso para conquistar a Kagome.

Koga estaba sorprendido por volver a encontrar a su primer amor y tal como lo suponía no la había superado del todo, volver a verla removió varios recuerdos de su pasado, ver como se puso con Inuyasha lo hizo recordar cuando ella era igual de linda con él y se sonrojaba de esa manera tan dulce que cautivaba; pero con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron, ella solo se preocupaba porque sus materias tuvieran buenas notas, le encantaba leer, escribir y fue dejándolo a él atrás hasta el día en que él decidió declararse.

**...**

- Aome estoy enamorado de ti, y en serio espero que nos casemos.

- Gracias Koga eres muy lindo; pero para casarnos falta muchísimo, probablemente conozcas a alguien que te guste más que yo.

- No Aome, siempre te amaré a ti, tú serás mi esposa.

-Etto, etto yo...Koga yo te quiero y...

- Yo TE AMO Aome.

Un largo silencio inundó el ambiente, Kagome no quería escuchar eso de Koga, esas 5 letras formando dos palabras que ella no sentía, lo quería pero no a tal grado.

- Koga yo...te quiero, pero no me casaría contigo.

Las palabras de Kagome habían roto todas las ilusiones de un Koga enamorado y soñador, no pudo con tal decepción que pidió a sus padres lo cambiaran de colegio, Kagome no lo había visto desde entonces.

**...**

- _"La indomable Aome, me rompiste el corazón y aun así te seguí amando, por lo que me contaste veo que tu corazón no ha podido ser llenado, algún día ese corazón tendrá un dueño y creo que estaré cerca para verlo, pequeña indomable"_ - eran los pensamientos de Koga al momento que contemplaba a la azabache que alguna vez rompió su corazón.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. La llamada misteriosa

**Capítulo 4. La llamada misteriosa.**

Las clases habían concluído, ya tenían las primeras actividades, leer grandes volúmenes, llevar definiciones de administración y en que se especializa esa materia, era bastante trabajo pero Kagome estaba decidida a llevarlo a cabo por nada se detendría, solo había algo que podría causarle un ligero vacile pero por lo que restaba su decisión y convicción estaban fijas.

- Kagome, podemos hablar.

Una voz masculina llamó a Kagome a su espalda ella sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba; pero estaba decidida a no perder su tiempo en romances sin sentido, así que antes de voltear a ver tomó aire para después liberarlo.

- Dime Inuyasha ¿Qué Sucede? - Kagome estaba seria y su rostro marcaba una expresión desinteresada.

- Quería saber si tú quieres ir a mi casa a estudiar, ahí tenemos una pequeña biblioteca privada, tendrá los libros necesarios para esta carrera ya que mi hermano estudia lo mismo.

- (o/o) ooooh, etto ¿en serio?, claro me gustaría mucho conocer esa biblioteca - dijo Kagome emocionada.

La estrategia que había usado de seriedad y desinterés no le duró más que un minuto, escuchar sobre la biblioteca con libros que le serían de gran utilidad la tenía fascinada.

- Ok entonces si quieres saliendo de clases podemos ir, o... puedes darme tu dirección y paso por ti.

- Te parece mejor si me anotas tu dirección y me das tu número de móvil y yo te aviso cuando este en camino.

- Ok Kagome como tu prefieras.

- Ok Inuyasha muchas gracias, y prometo que si iré ¡eh!, así que espérame ^_^ .

- etto, si...yo...yo te esperaré - respondió Inuyasha nervioso y sonrojado.

- "Pero que me está sucediendo con esta chica, solo verla sonreír hace que me sonroje, creo que no me estoy equivocando con ella, me gusta"- estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que el sonido de su móvil lo interrumpió.

- Si bueno, habla Taisho.

**- ¡Inuyasha! entraré al mismo instituto que tú, mis padres hablaron con los tuyos dentro de unas semanas espero poder integrarme.**

Después de escuchar esa voz femenina y la noticia que le tenía, Inuyasha sintió como que un balde de agua helada le caía encima

**- ¿Bueno?... ¿Inuyasha estás ahí? ¿Bueno? ¿Bueno? **

- Si aquí estoy ¡discúlpame!

**- ¿No te agrada la idea de que estaremos juntos Inuyasha? **

- No es eso, es solo que.

**- ¿Es solo qué Inuyasha?, no nos hemos visto desde que estábamos en la primaria y te extraño... he cambiado mucho.**

- U.u si tienes razón discúlpame, es solo que apenas estoy iniciando y ya nos cargaron de tarea, disculpa tengo que irme.

**- Pero Inu... **

Antes que pudiera continuar Inuyasha colgó el móvil, la llamada para nada le había agradado y menos porque tenía a Kagome a unos pasos de él, parecía haber recibido la llamada de un fantasma.

- ¿Inuyasha estás bien?

- Ah sí, estoy bien, lo siento...

- No te preocupes es solo que te has puesto pálido y me preocupaste, si tienes algún problema podemos dejar lo de ir a tu casa a estudiar para otro momento.

- No claro que no, estudiaremos hoy. No me paso nada.

- Ok está bien como digas, entonces ya me voy con mis amigos, nos veremos más tarde Inuyasha.

- Hasta más tarde Kagome.

Después de despedirse Kagome salía a toda prisa pero fue detenida por Koga.

- ¡Aome! ¡Espera! - Decía Koga mientras la tomaba por la muñeca.

- ¿Qué?, ha Koga eres tú me diste un buen susto, ¿Que sucede?

- ¿Te parece si estudiamos juntos?

- Mmh etto... Koga lo siento pero estudiaré con Inuyasha, iremos a su casa tiene una biblioteca privada, pero puedo decirle para que tú también va...

- No Aome está bien, anda con Inuyasha.

- Pero Koga no quiero que...

- Tranquila Aome pasaré por Ayame, iremos a la biblioteca pública, espero poder presentártela pronto.

- Si, está bien quisiera conocer a la chica que cautivo el corazón de mi amigo.

- bueno me voy... ¡Chao!

- ¡Sayonara Koga!

Kagome comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio donde se encontraba su amiga, casi hermana, Sango para que volvieran juntas al apartamento que compartían

_No entiendo a Koga, hace mucho tiempo que nos separamos, tiene novia pero... sentí como si se hubiera enojado por no ir a estudiar con él. A pesar del tiempo no deja de llamarme Aome, el me llamo así de cariño y no pude negarme, me alegra mucho que tenga novia así no podrá intentar nada... quiero hacer las cosas bien centrarme en la carrera. Inuyasha es lindo y al parecer le gusta estudiar así que probablemente nos llevemos bien._

_Oh cierto dijo que su hermano está estudiando administración, imagino que va más adelantado que nosotros._

- !Kagomeeee!

- Mmh ¿Qué? ¿Quién?...¡Sango! Te estaba buscando.

- Mmh :/ pues no parecía, andabas muy distraída.

- Ha es que hoy iré a estudiar y hacer tarea en casa de un compañero.

- Kagome tan pronto ya tienes galán.

- Sango que parte de hacer tarea y estudiar no entendiste.

- Hay bueno Kagome no te enojes, solo bromeo y ¿ya tienes amigos?

- Me creerías si te digo que nuevamente me encontré con Koga.

- ¿Koga? el Koga que se cambió de colegio por tu rechazo.

- ¡Uff! Si ese Koga, estaremos juntos en la misma clase, no deja de llamarme Aome.

- Seguramente es porque te sigue amando.

Mientras continuaban su plática ambas chicas caminaban en dirección a su apartamento.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Acerca de los Taisho

**Capítulo 5. Acerca de los Taisho.**

- Seguramente es porque te sigue amando.

- No claro que no sango, él tiene novia me conto de ella aunque...

- ¿Aunque qué?

- Me confesó que inició su relación con ella porque tenía una forma de ser similar a la mía.

**...**

- Se llama Ayame, es una chica dulce, aunque para ser honesto, cuando comencé mi relación con ella, fue porque me recordó mucho a ti, su forma de ser era similar.

**...**

- Uuui! eso significa que no te superó.

- Claro que lo hizo, me dijo que ya tiene un tiempo que anda con ella así que yo quedé atrás.

- Mmh no estaría tan segura.

- Sango deja de asustarme, por cierto ahora que lleguemos al apartamento solo me daré un baño, me cambiaré y me iré a casa de mi compañero.

- no me dijiste como se llama tu compañero de estudios.

- Ah cierto se llama Inuyasha Taisho.

- ¿Estas bromeando? - cuestionó Sango sorprendida.

- No bromeo, ¿por qué? ¿Lo conoces?

- Estás hablando de Inuyasha Taisho, hermano de Sesshomaru Taisho él chico más codiciado de la carrera de administración acaba de pasar a segundo año de la carrera, ambos hijos del famoso empresario Inu No Taisho dueño de Taisho Corp.

- Amm, etto, no sé quiénes son.

- Kagome deberías leer más los diarios, eres estudiante de administración y no lo sabes. Según los reportes de finanza, Taisho Corp. es la empresa que genera más empleos al año, por ende las utilidades que generan son cuantiosas, son una de las familias millonarias de Tokio, los planes son que los hijos del señor Taisho se hagan cargo del negocio algún día.

- Por Kami, ahora entiendo lo de la biblioteca privada y lo del hermano que estudia lo mismo, es porque ellos tendrán que administrar el negocio algún día.

**...**

- Quería saber si tú quieres ir a mi casa a estudiar, ahí tenemos una pequeña biblioteca privada, tendrá los libros necesarios para esta carrera, ya que mi hermano estudia lo mismo.

**...**

- No iré a casa de los Taisho, no quiero... deben ser personas demasiado refinadas y selectivas con sus amistades, como yo una estudiante de administración no estaba al tanto de esta información u/u así es como planeo tener mi propio corporativo.

- Tranquila amiga, no es para tanto solo estudiaran.

- No iré prefiero ir a la biblioteca pública, le avisaré a Inuyasha que no iré a su casa.

- Como tú quieras, solo te recuerdo que podrías relacionarte con esa familia y podrías asegurar un puesto en esa empresa.

_Sango tiene razón, podría comenzar a relacionarme con gente del medio y así ir escalando peldaños, aunque para que me engaño, ni siquiera leo los diarios, solo me enfoco en lecturas de ficción, novelas de amor, drama y romance, creo que iré; pero a partir de mañana leeré los diarios de Tokio y voy a culturizarme, no solo sabré de obras de Shakespeare, pinturas de Da vinci si no que sabré de la bolsa de valores, relaciones públicas y finanzas lo he decidido._

- entonces, ¿irás a estudiar con Inuyasha Taisho?, además no es seguro que estén los padres de Inuyasha, ya que por los negocios viajan mucho.

- Si iré Sango, esto será un gran reto para mí.

- Ok démonos prisa para que no vayas a volver muy tarde.

- Ok vamos.

Al llegar Kagome tomó una toalla y su bata de baño, Sango estaba preparándole una ropa casual pero con la que luciera linda, ambas chicas estaban nerviosas como si se tratara de una pedida de mano o algo por estilo.

Mientras tanto camino a la mansión Taisho, se dirigían los hermosos ojidorados en el automóvil, Sesshomaru iba muy serio leyendo una novela, El fantasma de la ópera novela de Gastón Leroux, Inuyasha iba en el móvil como era su costumbre; pero recordó que tendría visitas y dirigiéndose a Jaken rompió el apacible silencio.

- Jaken en cuanto lleguemos puedes decirle a Kaede que haga unos aperitivos, nada formal, únicamente unos bocadillos y que los lleve a la biblioteca, con algún jugo de fruta.

- Claro que si joven Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru quien se encontraba con un fino porte de piernas cruzadas sutil pero masculinamente, solo levantó la mirada de su lectura y miró a Inuyasha con una frialdad tan sexy.

- ¿Tendrás visitas Inuyasha?

- Más que visita, es mi futura novia.

- Pensé que te había quedado claro que lo importante es la carrera Inuyasha.

- Ya lo sé Sesshomaru, ella y yo estudiaremos, pero eso no impide que me guste, así que será mi novia.

- Mmh! Me enteré que hoy recibiste una llamada, ¿Qué dirá tu futura novia al respecto?

- Tsk! Sesshomaru tenías que salir con eso, a mi esa llamada no me importa en lo más mínimo, dedícate a atender tus asuntos con Kagura y déjame en paz.

- "Kagura... antes eras tan cálida y refrescante como una brisa del viento, ahora eres muy fría, te interesa que todos sepan quien eres, te importa lo que opine la gente. Al principio todo fue diferente, por eso me enamore de ti, pero hoy simplemente ya no siento nada" - retomaba su lectura Sesshomaru tratando de ignorar la actitud tan inmadura de su medio hermano.

Las peleas de los hermano Taisho ya no eran nada extrañas para Jaken quien era el que los escuchaba discutir una y otra vez, a veces por cosas insignificante; pero algunas con bases.

Por fin Jaken se estaciono en la entrada de la mansión y bajo a abrirles la puerta a los herederos Taisho, uno se bajó con la mirada perdida en el móvil, y el otro bajo clavado en los pensamientos, pero eso no evitó que fuera fríamente cortes con Jaken.

- Gracias Jaken.

- De nada amo Sesshomaru.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. La mansión de los Taisho

**Capitulo 6. La mansión de los Taisho**

Inuyasha subió a su habitación, dejó el móvil sobre la cama y se metió a la ducha; se estaba preparando para recibir a Kagome. Mientras en el apartamento de las chicas, Kagome se estaba poniendo una falda de mezclilla, una remera color guinda un abrigo rosa y sus zapatos hacían juego con la remera, llevaría el cabello suelto tenia preparados los libros que utilizaría.

Inuyasha se había puesto una remera color negro con una chaqueta doble negra con rojo, un pantalón de mezclilla, una faja color oscuro, zapatos a tono con el fajo y la chaqueta, tenía un dije en el cuello que parecía un colmillo, esta vez se dejó el cabello suelto como solía usarlo su hermano mayor, está listo para impresionar a Kagome.

- Sango ya me voy amiga, volveré más tarde.

- Ok Kagome cuídate y cualquier cosa mándame mensaje al móvil ¿vale?

- Claro que si Sango, arigatou.

_Le enviaré un mensaje a Inuyasha para avisarle que estoy en camino, fingiré que no se nada sobre su familia, eso no será difícil, ya que realmente no sé nada n/n ._

El móvil del joven ambarino sonó en la cama y este corrió a levantarlo, sabía que Kagome le mandaría mensaje avisándole que estaba en camino. Y así era el mensaje que recibió era de ella, de momento se acordó de lo que Sesshomaru le había dicho hace un momento.

**...**

- Mmh! Me entere que hoy recibiste una llamada, ¿Qué dirá tu futura novia al respecto? -

**...**

- Maldito Sesshomaru, sabe cómo arruinarme el momento; pero no le daré el gusto.

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación del menor de los ojiámbar.

- Adelante, está abierto.

- Joven Inuyasha, los aperitivos están listos en la mesa de la biblioteca como lo pidió.

- Muchas Gracias Kaede, por cierto dime ¿Cómo me veo?

Inuyasha se giraba para que Kaede lo calificara, tenía mucha confianza con ella, trabajaba con los Taisho desde hace mucho tiempo igual que Jaken; pero Inuyasha era más afecto con Kaede.

- Luce muy bien Joven Inuyasha.

- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte Kaede que me hables de tú, me cambiaste los pañales junto a mi madre y me hablas como si no me conocieras.

Luego de esto, la anciana Kaede no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que realmente Inuyasha tenía razón, pero por respeto a los señores de la casa no se tomaba tal atrevimiento.

- Está bien Inuyasha, luces muy galante, eso quiere decir que ¿Vendrá una chica?

- Si Kaede vendrá una chica.

- Jov... Inuyasha deberías de ser menos coqueto con las chicas, Jaken me dijo de la llamada de...

- Ese Jaken es un metiche... Kaede esta chica es diferente y con respecto a la llamada de hoy no quiero ni mencionarlo es absurdo.

- Siempre que traes a una chica dices que es diferente, me preocupa porque cuando realmente te enamores tal vez a la chica no le gustará saber en qué forma te comportaste.

- Kaede me estas juzgando demasiado duro, ¿No lo crees? en serio esta chica parece ser diferente, no creo que se deje besar hoy; pero eso no quiere decir que no lo intentaré.

Luego de decir eso sonrió pícaramente a lo que Kaede no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza, Inuyasha solía conquistar a las chicas por su elegancia, su atractivo visual y su dinero así que, no le era nada difícil.

- Kamisama (*o*) ¿esta es la casa de los Taisho?, esto no es una casa es una mansión, no debí venir, me hubiera quedado en casa, ir a la biblioteca, cualquier cosa... pero ya estoy aquí, así que no daré marcha atrás.

Kagome aún no se atrevía a llamar, tenía muchos nervios ver la gran residencia, una enorme mansión con paredes blancas, rejas que parecían chapadas en oro, un jardín inmenso, con abundantes rosales, era todo un sueño. Kagome siempre soñaba con tener su propia empresa y vivir una vida con muchas comodidades, no es que su vida no le gustara del todo; pero quería mejorar, mientras Kagome pensaba si llamar o no, no se dio cuenta que alguien ya se acercaba a ella.

- Buenas tardes Señorita, ¿Se le ofrece algo?

- ¡Aah! Hola buenas tardes señor, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y he venido a estudiar con Inuyasha - la joven hizo una ligera reverencia mientras se presentaba.

- De modo que usted es la compañera de estudios del Joven Inuyasha, pase por favor, enseguida le avisaré que usted está aquí... Por cierto disculpe mi descortesía soy Jaken el chofer de los jóvenes Taisho

- Mucho gusto Jaken-sama ^_^ .

Kagome caminaba tras Jaken, pero no dejaba de ver el jardín, era impresionante y las rosas bellísimas en su esplendor. Jaken la miraba de reojo, le parecía una joven muy bonita pero, diferente a las que Inuyasha acostumbraba a invitar, pudo notar el interés de Kagome por el jardín y los rosales y decidió romper con la tensión.

- Veo que le gustan las rosas Señorita Higurashi.

- Aah!? n/n por favor solo llámeme Kagome y si los rosales son hermosos.

- Ok señorita Kagome, mi ama tiene muy buena mano para con los rosales.

- Quiere decir que... ¿La mamá de Inuyasha es quien planta los rosales?

- Así es Señorita Kagome, cuando mis señores no están viajando la Señora Izayoi se dedica a cuidar de los rosales. Tenemos un jardinero, pero prefiere encargarse de ellos, además disfrutan pintando al óleo.

- o/o Woow, imagino que la Señora Izayoi es una persona muy interesante, además de tener muy buen gusto.

- si la Señora Izayoi además de ser una fina y hermosa mujer es muy interesante.

- Espero algún día conocerla, sería un gusto y un honor.

- !Jaken!

Una voz masculina llamó la atención de ambos, para Kagome no era una voz conocida... pero para Jaken sí.

- Si dígame Amo Sesshomaru - respondía Jaken mientras se acercaba a él.

Sesshomaru era quien llamaba a Jaken desde la entrada principal, igual ya se había dado un baño, llevaba puesto una elegante camisa manga larga en color blanco y pantalón sastre en tono gris a rayas y unos zapatos muy bien lustrados color negro igual que su fajo. Su hermoso cabello platinado lo llevaba suelto como de costumbre.

- Necesito que... ¿Quién es esa joven? - cuestionó, antes de continuar con su solicitud.

- Ah! ella es la invitada de su hermano Inuyasha, es una joven encantadora - respondió Jaken.

- Inuyasha sabe que ella está aquí - cuestionó nuevamente Sesshomaru).

- No joven Sesshomaru aún no le he avisado.

- Necesito que vayas a la librería y preguntes por una de las adaptaciones de la obra _El Fantasma de la ópera._

- Pero amo, tengo que informarle a su hermano que la joven está aquí.

- Ve a hacer lo que te dije Jaken, yo la llevaré con Inuyasha - replicó Sesshomaru fríamente.

- Como usted ordene joven Sesshomaru.

- "Espero que no vallan a terminan en pleito nuevamente los hijos de mis amos, siempre se están peleando y al parecer esa linda joven causara una nueva riña entre ellos" - eran los pensamientos del Jaken antes de retirarse para cumplir con la orden de su amo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Conociendo A Los Taisho

**Capitulo 7. Conociendo a los Taisho**

- _"Espero que no vayan a terminar en pleito nuevamente los hijos de mis amos, siempre se están peleando y al parecer esa linda joven causará una nueva riña entre ellos"_ - eran los pensamientos del Jaken al antes de retirarse para cumplir con la oren de su amo.

- Señorita Kagome el amo Sesshomaru la guiará a partir de ahora, saldré a hacer unas diligencias.

- Solo dígame Kagome olvide el Señorita... suerte con su trabajo y fue un gusto conocerlo. Le agradezco por haberme hablado de la señora de la casa.

Jaken estaba contento de haber conocido a una persona diferente a todas las jóvenes que habían llegado a la mansión, todas prepotentes con aires de grandeza, al principio Kagura les parecía encantadora, pero poco a poco fue cambiando su esencia al grado que a Jaken no le agradaba pero mejor se mantenía al margen no quería tener problemas por meterse donde no lo llamaban.

- Muchas gracias Kagome, igualmente suerte.

Jaken se marchaba y Kagome por fin dejó de observar los rosales para poder ver a la persona que le había hablado a Jaken momentos atrás, se topó con una mirada color dorado ámbar, era una mirada fría pero sensual. Poco a poco él fue acercándose hacia ella, Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa, era Sesshomaru Taisho.

**...**

- Estás hablando de Inuyasha Taisho, hermano de Sesshomaru Taisho el chico más codiciado de la carrera de administración; acaba de pasar a segundo año de la carrera, ambos hijos del famoso empresario Inu No Taisho dueño de Taisho Corp...

**...**

- Jaken fue a hacer algo que le pedí, ¿Quieres que te dirija hacia la biblioteca?

- Sí, claro, muchas gracias... tú debes ser Sesshomaru Taisho, mucho gusto mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, estoy estudiando la carrera de administración igual que tu hermano Inuyasha.

- ¿Me conoces?

- O/O B...bu...Bueno en realidad no, yo solo...Mmh el Señor Jaken me contó sobre ustedes, espero no te disguste.

- Así que Jaken no ha aprendido a cerrar la boca - habló para sí mismo Sesshomaru con un tono de voz muy frío.

- No... No es eso por favor no le vayas a llamar la atención, en realidad fui yo quien lo cuestionó mucho y a él no le quedó más remedio que decirme.

Sesshomaru la miraba extrañado, verla sonrojada y suplicando que no regañaran al viejo Jaken le llamaba la atención, ninguna de las otras amiguitas de Inuyasha tenía ese comportamiento, por el contrario eran banales, prepotentes y soberbias.

- Esta bien, no le llamaré la atención.

- ^/^ Arigatou.

- Tsk!... ¬/¬

Al verla sonreír con ese tono carmesí pintado en sus mejillas, Sesshomaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse, lo que le causó cierto desagrado porque no la conocía aún, y seguramente sería una más de las amiguitas de su hermanito el casanova.

- Vamos te llevaré a la biblioteca.

_No pude responder, únicamente asentí con la cabeza, estaba algo nerviosa y asustada; parecía cortés Sesshomaru y era muy atractivo, pero tenía una mirada seria y fría, además de que al hablar parecía que estaba enojado, no era así claro está pero, en realidad es atractivo, tiene una personalidad estúpidamente fría y sensual... Pero que estoy diciendo, vine a estudiar O/O tengo que enfocarme en eso nada más._

_Caminaba tras Sesshomaru, estaba algo nerviosa y creo que él lo notó, solo quiero terminar de estudiar para irme a casa. De repente Sesshomaru se paró frente a una gran puerta parecía tallada en una muy fina madera, me detuve para no chocar con él, al abrir la enorme puerta no pude evitar que mis ojos se iluminaran, era una biblioteca hermosa, con estantes llenos de libros, con lomos de diferentes colores, ordenados en diferentes secciones, sobre la mesa había un libro que me llamo muchísimo la atención, no pude quedarme sin tomarlo._

- El Fantasma de la Ópera, sin duda un buen gusto en lectura - Dijo Kagome mientras tomaba el libro entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

- O/O ¡Ah! yo, etto...De...decía que este libro es muy bueno, lo leí cuando iba en el colegio, y me encanto tanto que volví a leerlo, me han recomendado algunas adaptaciones pero no me ha sido posible verlos.

- Si es muy interesante la obra.

- Me gustaría verla en teatro, imagino que sería una actuación única ¿No lo crees Sesshomaru?

- ¬/¬ sí creo que sí, puedes quedarte aquí, llamaré a Inuyasha - Sesshomaru respondió con algo que parecía un sonrojo, pero fríamente sensual xD.

- n/n Muchas Gracias, aquí lo esperare.

Sesshomaru salió de la biblioteca, no entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo con esa joven pero prefería no seguir ahí y mucho menos sabiendo que ella sería una más de las conquistas de Inuyasha, decidió retirarse y hablarle a Inuyasha, quien se encontraba recostado en su habitación, en espera de que Kagome llegara, sin saber que ella ya llevaba un tiempo ahí.

- Inuyasha, en la biblioteca te están esperando.

Al escuchar esto el menor de los Taisho se paró de un brinco de la cama, estaba impaciente por ver a Kagome.

- Es ella.

- Es tu compañera de estudios.

- Mi compañera de estudios y futura novia, ¡hermanito!

Esto último irritó mucho a Sesshomaru, pero no quería entrar en provocaciones así que se dio la vuelta y se marchó a su habitación, Inuyasha por otro lado, entró a su habitación y tomó una botellita pequeña, era una esencia exquisita, algo amaderada, parecía una colonia de importación que se aplicó sutilmente, quería conquistar a Kagome y daría lo mejor de él, después de eso se dio prisa y bajo hasta la biblioteca, fue silencioso al entrar la vio sentada estaba entretenida leyendo un libro, a su parecer Kagome lucia muy hermosa ese día.

- No piensas entrar, se me hará muy tarde - Dijo Kagome con la mirada fija en el libro.

- O/O ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? - Inuyasha se sorprendió, puesto que Kagome ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver.

- Tu esencia es algo fuerte, imposible no notar la presencia.

- n/n Ah fue por eso.

- Si claro, la fragancia de tu hermano Sesshomaru es más sutil, no es tan escandalosa y agolpada.

- ¬¬ ¿Quieres decir que mi perfume no te gusto y el de Sesshomaru si?

- No, no dije eso O/O solo decía de la diferencia entre ambas fragancias... pero mejor comencemos con los estudios no quiero irme muy tarde, onegai.

- Ok está bien la sección para los libros de administración es esta, por cierto que libro era el que estabas leyendo, te veías demasiado entretenida.

- Ah, ¿lucía muy entretenida?, era El Fantasma De La Ópera de...

- Gastón Leroux.

- O/O ¿Tú lo estabas leyendo?

- No, Sesshomaru es quien lo estaba leyendo, él es quien lee ese tipo de libros.

- Ooh y a ti ¿no te gustan?

- Comencé a leer, pero me causo mucho sueño... y a ti ¿qué te pareció? ¿Te llamo la atención? o ¿te pasó lo mismo que a mí?

- Esa novela ya la había leído antes y me encantó, de hecho esta sería la tercera vez que veía esos hermosos textos.

-_ "Que torpe soy, 'lo comencé a leer pero me causo sueño', BAKA! no se me pudo ocurrir decir otra cosa, maldito Sesshomaru, estuvo aquí con ella antes de avisarme, ¿Qué le habrá dicho? , me las vas a pagar hermanito"_- perdido en sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por Kagome.

- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Estás bien?

- Eh...Si, sí ¿qué paso?

- Te decía que estos son los libros que nos pueden servir.

- Ok pues comencemos.

Estaban escribiendo bastante, los libros eran de gran ayuda, pero

El mundo he de cambiar para ir a un futuro ideal en donde no re... - sonó el móvil de Inuyasha, inmediatamente respondió...

- Si bueno, habla Inuyasha.

- **Soy Kagura, estoy tratando de localizar a Sesshomaru en su móvil y no me responde ¿Están en la mansión?**

- Kagura, cuñadita si mi hermano debe estar en su recamara ¿Vendrás a verlo?

-** No, no puedo ir ahora, pero entonces marcaré a la mansión, para que me lo comuniquen.**

- Ok Kagura, nos vemos después.

Kagome seguía escribiendo, fingió no haber escuchado la llamada pero lo hizo.

...

- Estás hablando de Inuyasha Taisho, hermano de Sesshomaru Taisho él chico más codiciado de la carrera de administración acaba de pasar a segundo año de la carrera, ambos hijos del famoso empresario Inu No Taisho dueño de Taisho Corp.

...

- _"Hubiera sido ilógico que siendo tan atractivo no tuviera novia"._

CONTINUARÁ


	8. El rechazo de Kagome

**Capítulo 8. El rechazo de Kagome.**

...

- Estás hablando de Inuyasha Taisho, hermano de Sesshomaru Taisho el chico más codiciado de la carrera de administración acaba de pasar a segundo año de la carrera, ambos hijos del famoso empresario Inu No Taisho dueño de Taisho Corp.

...

-_ "Hubiera sido ilógico que siendo tan atractivo no tuviera novia"_

- ¿Kagome?

- Sí, dime.

- Kaede preparó algunos bocadillos para nosotros, ¿por qué no pasamos a tomar unos?

- Sí claro, está bien.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta un pequeño comedor que había dentro de la misma habitación, los bocadillos lucían muy buenos, además habían onigiris y un delicioso té helado, Kagome comió algunos bocadillos, no había almorzado, por las prisas no tuvo tiempo, mientras aprovechaba ese pequeño receso Kagome le envió un texto a Sango para que estuviera tranquila.

- Todo estuvo muy rico n_n .

- Sí así es, Kaede es una excelente cocinera.

- ¿ella trabaja para ustedes?

- Si es empleada de la familia desde que Sesshomaru y yo éramos pequeños.

- ¡Vaya! que lindo debe ser conservar a esas personas, ellos ya forman parte de su familia, me refiero a Jaken y a Kaede, a quien aún no tengo el gusto de conocer n_n .

- ¿Conociste a Jaken?

- Si, él fue quien me recibió, pero tu hermano le ordenó hacer algo y Sesshomaru fue quien me trajo hasta la biblioteca.

- Tsk! ya veo.

Después de esa pequeña charla volvieron a la mesa de estudios que habían abarrotado de libros, ya habían llenado varias páginas con los conceptos básicos y fundamentales de la carrera, avanzaron un poco más con el estudio pero Kagome estaba algo cansada, ya era de noche y no quería llegar demasiado tarde a casa

- Bueno Inuyasha, creo que hemos hecho un gran trabajo, pero llego la hora de irme es algo tarde y aún tengo otros deberes.

- Esta bien entiendo, le diré a Jaken para que te lleve a tu casa.

- No es necesario Inuyasha.

- Claro que sí, ya es tarde le diré a Jaken.

En una recamara decorada con un muy buen gusto se encontraba un chico de mirada ambarina, recostado en su habitación, sumido en sus pensamientos...

...

- El Fantasma de la Ópera, sin duda un buen gusto en lectura - dijo Kagome mientras tomaba el libro entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

- O/O ¡Ah! yo, etto...De...decía que este libro es muy bueno, lo leí cuando iba en el colegio, y me encanto tanto que volví a leerlo, me han recomendado algunas adaptaciones pero no me ha sido posible verlos -

- Si es muy interesante la obra -

- Me gustaría verla en teatro, imagino que sería una actuación única ¿No lo crees Sesshomaru? -

...

- _"¿Por qué estoy pensando tanto en esa joven? si es una más de las amiguitas del estúpido de Inuyasha, o será que ella ¿ya se marchó? creo que será mejor que vaya a ver"._

En la biblioteca Inuyasha le abrió la silla a Kagome, esta se levantó con delicadeza, llevando sus cuadernos en mano, ambos caminaban hacia la gran puerta de madera, Kagome iba por delante, Inuyasha iba tras ella y, justo en el momento en que ella iba a abrir la puerta, Inuyasha la detuvo tomando su mano

_Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la biblioteca cuando Inuyasha me lo impidió tomándome muy fuerte por la mano, sentí recorrer un escalofrió por mi espina, no me esperaba que él hiciera eso, de pronto sentí como fue pegando su cuerpo al mío. Tragué en seco, mi corazón se aceleró muchísimo, no sabía qué hacer, Inuyasha era muy guapo pero no sé qué era lo que pretendía._

- Kagome, eres hermosa y me atraes mucho - susurró Inuyasha al oído de Kagome.

- I...nu...yasha, esto...esto no está bien, déjame salir de aquí por favor.

La voz de Kagome era entrecortada, sentía la respiración de Inuyasha cerca de su oreja y eso le causaba que la piel se le erizara, además de sentir el cuerpo de Inuyasha tan junto al de ella... Con la mano que tenía libre Inuyasha, la tomó por la cintura fuertemente, fue entonces que ella reaccionó.

- No Inuyasha, suéltame.

Kagome se liberó del agarre de Inuyasha quedando frente a él

- ¿Por qué Kagome? solo déjame darte un beso, prometo que te va a gustar.

Diciendo esto Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él de una forma algo brusca.

- No...¡NOO! Suel...Suéltame Inuyasha, me estas lastimando.

Kagome trató de liberarse del agarre de Inuyasha, pero él la tenía firmemente sostenida, así que sus movimientos estaban siendo inútiles, en ese momento la gran puerta comenzó a abrirse, Inuyasha soltó ligeramente a Kagome quien aprovechó para zafarse completamente de él.

_Estaba forcejeando con Inuyasha tratando de liberarme pero su agarre era muy fuerte, me tomó por la cintura y con una de sus manos me tomoópor el cabello, intentaba atraerme hacia él para besarme... yo no lo permitiría, le pedía que me soltara cuando la puerta de la biblioteca comenzó a abrirse, Inuyasha me soltó ligeramente, aproveché para liberarme de él y en cuanto me vi libre levanté mis cuadernos que habían caído al piso y corrí hacia la puerta que se estaba abriendo, Sesshomaru se hizo a un lado al verme correr hacia la puerta, tenía muchas ganas de llorar no sé si deje escapar alguna lágrima, comencé a correr. En la puerta principal se encontraba Jaken, el chofer de los Taisho; pero ni siquiera me detuve a despedirme. Corrí muchísimo hasta llegar a una calle principal, el aire comenzaba a faltarme tuve que detenerme para respirar, me di cuenta que algunas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, no podía controlarlo por más que quería, Inuyasha se comportó como un patán. _

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Inuyasha?

- A ti qué diablos te importa.

- Te estoy preguntando ¿Qué fue lo hiciste?

Sesshomaru sujetó a Inuyasha por el cuello de su chaqueta, se dio cuenta que Kagome lo que hacía era huir de ahí.

- Suéltame maldito, lo que yo haga es mi problema, además que viniste hacer aquí, si sabias que yo estaba en la biblioteca.

- Vine a buscar mi libro que lo olvide.

- A mí no me lo pareció, más bien creo que querías ver si esta chica era unas más de mi lista.

- ¿Crees que a mí me importa eso?... En lo absoluto.

Después de decir eso Sesshomaru salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió hacia la salida de la residencia, donde se encontraba Jaken.

- Jaken!, la chica que vino a estudiar con Inuyasha ¿Ya se marchó?

- Si señor Sesshomaru, tengo la impresión de que algo malo sucedió.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Jaken?

- Porque me pareció ver que iba llorando... y no se detuvo ni un instante ,la vi correr hasta que se perdió en la calle.

- Tsk! ¬¬ - _"ese maldito Inuyasha, entonces no fue mi imaginación, cuando pasó corriendo a mi lado pude ver una de sus lágrimas"_- Gracias Jaken, ya puedes retirarte a descansar.

- Gracias amo Sesshomaru.

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Pensando en ella

**Capítulo 9. Pensando en ella.**

- _"Ese maldito Inuyasha, entonces no fue mi imaginación, cuando paso corriendo a mi lado pude ver una de sus lágrimas"._

- No puedo dormir me cuesta trabajo conciliar el sueño desde que vi a esa chica correr, ella no es una más de las amiguitas del estúpido de Inuyasha, seguramente ella lo rechazo y el idiota de Inuyasha quería obligarla...Tsk! porque demonios me interesa tanto lo que le suceda a esa chica. Apagué mi móvil para no recibir llamadas de Kagura, me enfocaré en la carrera, quiero terminar con honores y que mi padre se dé cuanta que él único que debe estar al frente de Taisho Corp. soy yo - decía Sesshomaru para el mismo.

...

- El Fantasma de la Ópera, sin duda un buen gusto en lectura.

- Me gustaría verla en teatro, imagino que sería una actuación única ¿No lo crees Sesshomaru? n/n .

...

- Kag...Ka...go...me.

Sesshomaru no podía sacar de su pensamiento a Kagome, pero haría todo lo posible por que eso cambiara, quería enfocarse en la carrera y para eso Kagura tendría que salir de su vida

- _"Kagome me rechazó, pero ¿Por qué? es la primera vez que una chica me rechaza, en verdad parecía que la estaba pasando mal y no quería, será posible que la haya lastimado"_

...

- I...nu...yasha, esto...esto no está bien, déjame salir de aquí por favor.

- No...¡NOO! Suel...Suéltame Inuyasha, me estas lastimando.

...

-_ "Creo que me comporté como un idiota con ella, y en serio me atrae, tiene algo especial... pero que estúpido, ahora ella me tendrá miedo y no me hablará más"._

-_ "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? , yo solo trate de ser amable con él, Inuyasha es muy guapo pero no, y menos en la forma que lo hizo, primero Koga, luego Bankotsu y ahora Inuyasha, porque siempre hacen eso, por eso... Por eso yo...yo no quiero amar, además que clase de chica se cree ese BAKA que soy, imagino que está acostumbrado a que todas se tiren a sus brazos por ser un niño rico, pero no yo, a mí no me interesa si es el chico más rico del mundo, no me interesa, Inuyasha se acaba de ganar mi odio, no lo quiero tener cerca de mi..."_

Kagome corrió hasta llegar a su apartamento, ni siquiera pudo sacar las llaves de su bolso, comenzó a golpear la puerta enérgicamente, como si se tratara de que venían siguiéndola, en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Sango! - Al decir esto Kagome se lanzó sobre los brazos de su mejor amiga con muchas lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ka...Kagome! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Por qué estas así? Respóndeme Kagome, me asustas.

- I...I...Inuyasha.

- ¿Fue capaz de hacerte algo ese crío? Respóndeme Kagome, porque si fue así se las verá conmigo.

- Intento besarme, pero...yo...yo lo rechacé...y luego él... intentó...

- ¿Qué fue lo que intentó Kagome?

- Intento...besarme a la fuerza...Me sujeto muy fuerte le pedí que me dejara pero no lo hizo.

- Pero me estás diciendo que solo intentó, eso quiere decir que no lo hizo ¿cierto?

- No Sango... No pudo besarme porque su hermano entró a la biblioteca, Inuyasha se sobresaltó y pude liberarme.

- Y el hermano que hizo ¿Te defendió?

- No.

- Pero qué clase de tipos son esos, el otro viendo el mal comportamiento del crio y no le...

- ¡Sango! él no me defendió porque salí corriendo hasta llegar aquí.

- estas diciéndome que corriste desde ese lugar hasta aquí.

- Si :'( .

- Pequeña tonta ven aquí.

Sango atrajo a su amiga hacia ella nuevamente abrazándola, había corrido muchísimo y verla en ese estado le causaba ternura. Después de permanecer así por un momento sango le preparó un baño, y el pijama, Sango realmente se comportaba como una hermana mayor, la cuidaba muchísimo y la consentía.

- _"Kagome siempre le huye al amor, Koga fue al primero que hizo que se alejara de ella, al principio a ella parecía interesarle, pero luego ella cambió, fue algo repentino, tal vez el divorcio de sus padres le afectó mucho, Naomi la visita de vez en cuando, pero su padre se olvidó por completo de ella, fue cuando sus padres se separaron que Kagome fijo su vida a nuevos intereses, dibujaba, escribía o siempre andaba con algún libro en la mano, luego de Koga tuvieron que pasar tres años y meses para que apareciera Bankotsu, aceptó salir con él en varias ocasiones pero ella no iba enserio, dejó que Bankotsu se ilusionara mucho con ella y ahora simplemente le dijo que la deje, espero no pase lo mismo que con Koga o Inuyasha, Inuyasha que BAKA, lo que hizo le costará caro, hablaré con su hermano si es preciso, aunque si de verdad está interesado en ella lo que ella le hará le dolerá muchísimo mas"._

Después de que Kagome estuviera lista Sango la dejó acostada en su habitación y se dirigió a su alcoba, estaba agotada, tuvo un día pesado muchísima actividad, las finanzas eran una carrera algo dura, pero quería terminar como fuera, Miroku la apoyaba, él aparte de tomar las clases llevaba unos cursos privados, ya que los papás de Miroku eran grandes inversionistas en la bolsa de valores, y querían que Miroku fuera como ellos.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
